Phaeton City
The North American city of Chicago was renamed Phaeton City and named the capital of the Neosapien Order. History The City of Chicago was incorporated on March 4, 1837. It served for many years as a transport hub for North Americans. Shortly before the Second Neosapien rebellion, Chicago became a sister city with the Neosapien Commonwealth. The mayor of Chicago at this time was a strong supporter in building a friendship between the Humans and the Neosapiens. Mayor Reed invited Phaeton and his delegation to speak on behalf of the Neosapien Commonwealth. Despite a few negative statements and a failed assasination attempt on Phaeton foiled by Chicago police officer Sean Napier, the majority of Chicago citizens supported Mayor Reed's proposal. Occupation During the Neosapien uprising, Governor Phaeton chose the city as the new capital of the Neosapien Order and renamed it Phaeton City. Phaeton quickly established a brutal campaign to subdue the humans. Most citizens felt lost and betrayed by the ExoFleet who were offworld fighting the Pirates. The city gave rise to one of the first acts of rebellion against Phaeton's regime when former Chicago Police officer Sean Napier destroyed a Neosapien E-frame. Napier found and gathered other resistance members and hid in the deep underground sewers of Phaeton City, practically under Phaeton's very own base. The former mayor cooperated fully with the occupation forces in return for special treatment, until resistance attacks convinced the Neosapiens that he was unable to keep his fellow Terrans in line and he was "taken away". Many of the citizens of Phaeton City were forced to work in factories, and those that did not cooperate with Phaeton's rules were supposedly sent off to Venus. However, this was a ruse as the cargo container filled with human undesirables were sent to burn up in the sun's orbit. Each citizen was left to either work under Neosapien rule, join in the resistance, or be killed. Liberation The Liberation of the ex-Chicago was of one of the ExoFleets' main goals in ending the war against Phaeton's rebellion and conquest. As the self proclaimed capital of Phaeton's empire, the city had a large contingent of Neosapien troopers and Neo-Lords. The city also contained the leader of the Second Neosapien Revolution, Phaeton himself. Phaeton had contructed a large extensive bunker beneath the city to oversee the war from safely underground. He also had a large scale doomday device within the bunker capable of destroying planet Earth. It was Phaeton's plan to detonate such a weapon if the war was hopelessly lost and he was in danger of capture or death. The invading Exofleet forces learned of Phaeton's plan to destroy the Earth from the Neo-Mega scientist Galba. Once this intel was discovered, Phaeton City became the final battleground and top priority. Several troops were diverted to the city from other locations, such as Able Squad, who was aiding the Charlie Five Jumptroop Platoon in Washington D.C.. Phaeton responded to the imminent attack by releasing all reserve clones and broods, whether or not they were ready. This included Neo Lords that had not developed their wings and the final clones of his greatest Generals- Shiva, Typhonus, and Draconis. The Neo Lords and the few Neosapien troops still loyal to Phaeton were ordered to execute all human prisoners and any Neosapien Phaeton deemed a traitor. Phaeton knew his Generals could not win the war for him so he only asked them to delay the combined forces of the Exofleet-Pirate Alliance and the Homeworld Resistance, which acted as a fifth column to attack from within the city. In the final moments, Phaeton's insanity caused even his most trusted advisor Livia to turn against him. As Phaeton prepared to activate his "scorched Earth" weapon, he fought with Wing Commander J.T. Marsh, who was a prisoner of the Neosapien conqueror, and nearly defeated him. Lt. Nara Burns arrived in the control room at the last moment and using her strange new abilities forced upon her by Dr. Albert Ketzer, stopped Phaeton and shot him before he was able to push the button that would destroy the earth. With Phaeton's death, the battle was ultimately over and most of the Neo troopers were killed or captured including the clones of Shiva, Typhonus, Draconis, and a final clone of Phaeton who became prisoners of the Exo-Fleet. After the war, many Neosapiens such as Galba and Amazon Garrison Commander Thrax worked with ExoFleet to draw out and help to peaceably transition loyalists of Phaeton who had gone into hiding. Category:Locations